own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Boom clap
"Boom Clap" is a song by British recording artist Charli XCX, released as the first single from the soundtrack album of The Fault in Our Stars (2014) and will also be featured on XCX's third studio album, Sucker, which is set to be released on December 16 in the U.S. and January 26 in the UK and Europe. It is also used as the official song for the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in Canada. The single peaked at number six on the UK Singles Chart, as well as peaking inside the top ten of the charts in the United States, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, Ireland and Italy. This song is featured as DLC on Just Dance 2015. The song participated for Scotland in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 31, contest held in Skopje, Macedonia where it ended on the third place, receiving a total amount of 159 points. Composition and promotion The song is written by Charli XCX (as Charlotte Aitchison), Fredrik Berger, Patrik Berger, Stefan Gräslund. The song was initially written during writing sessions for XCX's second album, True Romance, then later offered to singer and actress Hilary Duff for her new album. Once Duff's management declined the offer, XCX decided to use the song as her contribution to The Fault in Our Stars motion picture soundtrack. In a later interview, Duff said she had no idea that XCX had offered the song to her people and would have accepted the song if she had known. Music video The accompanying music video for "Boom Clap", directed by Sing J. Lee, was filmed in Amsterdam and premiered on 2 June 2014. It features a new master of the song with slightly different production, which was released as the main single version in the UK, and on the Sucker album. Critical reception 4Music said the song was "infectious" and a "feelgood track which contrasts softly-sung verses with a big attitude-packed chorus" resulting in a song that was "catchier than the clap". Commercial performance The song debuted at number 62 on the Billboard Hot 100 on the week dated 21 June 2014, becoming XCX's first entry as a lead artist. On 28 June 2014, the song jumped to number 29, becoming her first top-forty hit as a lead artist. The song eventually peaked at number 8, becoming her third top 10 in United States and her first top 10 as lead artist. The song has sold more than one million copies in the United States. "Boom Clap" also peaked at number one on the Mainstream Top 40 chart. In the UK the song has sold over 200,000 copies and has received a silver certification. Track listing *;Digital download #"Boom Clap" – 2:49 *;Digital download — remixes #"Boom Clap" ( Aeroplane Remix) – 5:14 #"Boom Clap" (ASTR Remix) – 3:19 #"Boom Clap" (Surkin Remix) – 3:40 #"Boom Clap" (Elk Road Remix) – 3:40 #"Boom Clap" ( Cahill Remix) – 5:28 *;CD single #"Boom Clap" – 2:50 #"Boom Clap" (Aeroplane Remix) – 5:15 Charts Lyrics Boom! Boom! Boom! Clap! You're picture perfect blue Sunbathing on a moon Stars shining as your bones illuminate First kiss just like a drug Under your influence You take me over you're the magic in my veins This must be love Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom! Clap! You make me feel good Come on to me come on to me now Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom! Clap! You make me feel good Come on to me, come on to me now No silver or no gold Could dress me up so good You're the glitter in the darkness of my world Just tell me what to do I'll fall right into you Going under cast a spell just say the word I feel your love Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom! Clap! You make me feel good Come on to me come on to me now Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom! Clap! You make me feel good Come on to me come on to me now You are the light and I will follow You let me lose my shadow You are the sun, the glowing halo And you keep burning me up with all your love, uh Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom! Clap! You make me feel good Come on to me come on to me now Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom! Clap! You make me feel good Come on to me come on to me now Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom! Clap! You make me feel good Come on to me come on to me now Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart The beat goes on and on and on and on and Boom! Clap! You make me feel good Come on to me, come on to me now Points awarded to Scotland 'Points awarded to Scotland (Semi-Final 2)' 'Points awarded to Scotland (Grand Final)' See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest 31 * Scotland Category:OESC songs of Scotland Category:OESC 31 songs Category:OESC 31 songs SF2 Category:OESC 31 songs Final